Azure Ewing: Ace Attorney
by willow050
Summary: In San Fransisco they have Phoenix. In Utah they have this guy.
1. Prologue

Azure Ewing: ace Attorney

Azure Ewing: ace Attorney

Prologue/Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright or any of the characters in it.

Prologue

_Ring ring ring……_

_Ring ring ring……_

_beep_

_Hello?_

_Azure!_

_What is it this time Zach?_

_He's dead!! It's horrible!_

_Whoa slow down. What happened?_

_I walked inside the lobby and there he was Dead as a doorknob! They think __I killed him!_

_What?!_

_You gotta represent me in court!_

_Ok Zach…_

_beep_


	2. The First Turnabout

Azure Ewing: ace Attorney

Azure Ewing: Ace Attorney

Chapter 1

The First Turnabout

Tuesday Oct 5th

9:47 AM Defendant Lobby 6

Zach: Azure you came!!

Azure: Of course I did. You've been my friend since the fifth grade.

?? : There you are Azure.

Azure: (Oh look its Ms. Aria)

Aria: Are you sure about this Azure?

Azure: (I'm Azure Ewing and this is my first case as a defense attorney. My first client is my old friend Zach who has a real knack for getting into trouble.)

Yes I am.

10:00 am Courtroom 5

Judge: Court is now in session for the Trial of Zach Candler

Azure: The defense is ready your honor….I guess?

?? : Hehehe Do I Mr. Vince Have to spend my time babysitting this greenhorn?

Judge: Ms. Aria Strife I was under the assumption that you would be leading the defense today.

Aria: No I am only here to help Mr. Ewing

Azure: That's right!

Vince: Ok then greenhorn let's see how you deal with this!

I call my first witness Mr. Robert Nelson to the stand!

Vince: Mr. Nelson please state your name and occupation to the court.

Nelson: I am Robert Nelson Professional pharmacist.

Judge: Tell us what you witnessed please…..

Robert: _It was late about 11:30. I walked in and saw Zach sneaking up on the other man with a knife!_

_I yelled "Look Out"! But it was too late... _

_I called the cops immedatley._

Judge: Your Cross Examination Mr.Ewing

Azure: What?

Aria: Ok here it is Azure. Press The witness on the shadier parts of his testimony. then if something in the testimony contradicts the evidence rub his face in it!

Azure: Ok I get it now!

Robert: _It was late about 11:30. I walked in and saw Zach sneaking up on the other man with a knife!_

_I yelled "Look Out"! But it was too late... _

_I called the cops immedatley._

Azure:**_ Objection!_**

Azure: I've got you now witness!

Robert: What?

Azure: You see you said that you called the police immedatly. Correct?

Robert: Yes...

Azure: However! This report clearly says that the call came in at 11:57 about 25 minutes after the murder! Well witness what's the meaning of this 25 minute gap!?

Aria: Good job Azure!

Vince: Hehehe...

Azure:(Uh oh...)

Vince: Not bad greenhorn but the witness here was dazed after witnessing the murder. Thats why it took 25 minutes Your honor.

Azure: OBJECTION! 25 minutes? thats more than a little dazed!

Vince: Urk...

Azure: Plus the fact that there was nothing broken or out of place near the scene of the crime. So don't try that arguement!! Yet there is a clear reason for all of this.

Judge: Very Well Mr. Ewing please explain why this witness took 25 minutes to call the police.

Azure: Very well. I would like the court to recall how according to the police it not only took awhile to find the murder weapon. But besides the defendants fingerprints there are also small round marks from something such as _gloves._

Robert: !!

Azure: Mr. Nelson Gloves are a reqired part of the hygenal code at the pharmacy where you work correct?

Robert: Yes...

Azure: And you have been wearing them since the day of the crime correct?

Robert: Yes

Azure: There is only one possible conclusion. This witness... is the real murderer!!

Judge: WHAT??

Vince: OBJECTION! There is no motive!

Azure: OBJECTION!! Actually there is. One day the witness found several pieces of jar fragments in the lobby. He Rushed up to find the victim Mr. Mains kicking family heirlooms down into the lobby.The jars were probably worth about 3000 dollars each. Establishing a clear motive!

Robert&Vince: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

3 loud gavel hits

Judge: I am ready to hand down my verdict, this court finds the defendant...

NOT GUILTY

Azure: Yes!

1:00 Pm Defendant Lobby 6

Zach: Thank you Azure!!

Aria: Great job in there Azure!!

Azure: Thank you both!

Zach: It's too bad about Corey though...

Azure: yep...

Aria: Corey?

Azure: The victim. He was an old friend of mine and Zachs...

Aria: Sounds like a good story... how about coming over to the office tonight Zach? We can all go out to eat as a celebration to a sucessful case!

Zach: Sounds Great!

Case 1: The First Turnabout.


	3. The Forgotten Turnabout

Azure Ewing: ace Attorney

_"Hey Maya! We're here!"_

_"Mpphh... Really?"_

_"Yeah just remember that we're visiting an old friend of mine from law school. So behave."_

_"C'mon Nick I'm not 3 years old. Jeez!"_

_Knock. Knock._

_"Hello?" _

_"Hi is Aria in?"_

_"Not right now sorry"_

_"So you must be Azure. Aria told me about your case Last night when she e-mailed me so I decided to visit"_

_" HI! I'm Maya Fey and this big oaf is Phoenix Wright. But feel free to call him Nick"_

_" Ahhhh.. So you're the famed Phoenix Wright. Aria's bound to be back tommorow so feel free to stay here tonight."_

_"Ok."_

_" I have to be heading home but ill be back tommorow."_

_"Cya, Azure!"_

_Two days later..._

_NIIIICCKKK!!_

_"Maya? Whats going on?!"_

_"Aria's dead and they're saying Azure killed her!!"_

_WHATTTT!!_


	4. Forgotten Turnabout Investagation

Azure Ewing: ace Attorney

The Forgotten Turnabout.

Detention Center  
10:15 am

Phoenix: Azure! What happened?!

Azure: Well I had my car parked in an alley and I went to open the door when suddenly someone shouted "Hey you! Catch!"  
I caught something heavy and metallic wehen I saw her.

Maya: Wow... sounds tough... but what did you grab?

Azure: ... A handgun.

Phoenix: And let me guess... no one else's fingerprints were found.

Azure: You got it.

Maya: Welcome to a day in the life of one of Phoenix's clients Azure.

Phoenix: Can you give me the adresse? I'm going to represent you.

Azure: Sure it's at 1100. East 1947 South. And here take these too.

_Car keys given to Phoenix Wright._

Phoenix: Hey! W-wait!

Maya: He's gone Nick...

Phoenix: But I don't know how to drive!!

Maya: Oh yeah that's right...

Alleyway 11:37 am

Phoenix: Well better start investagating.

??: Hey who are you !?

Phoenix: (Uh oh) I'm Phoenix Wright. I'm Azure Ewings' Attorney

Alexander: Alexander Awe, Decective and do I feel sorry for you.

Phoenix: Why's that?

Alexander: Because Flynn's the prosecutor on this case.

Phoenix: Flynn?

Alexander: Fiat Flynn has had 15 cases and won all of them! And he's only 20.

Phoenix: Hmmm... (Why do I get an "Edgeworth" sense?")

Alexander: Well I'm done here. (Alexander leaves)

Maya: Well Nick let's go!

Phoenix: Ok you look over there. I'll be over here.

5 min later...

Maya: Nick!!

Phoenix: ( Oh boy) What now Maya?

Maya: Look what I found!

Small metal chip given to Phoenix.

To be continued


End file.
